Packers are down-hole tools used to seal annular well and pipe bores in oil and gas wells. A compression packer or expansion packer is a non-inflatable sealing device, generally comprised of elastomeric material which, when compressed at opposing ends, will radiate outwardly to seal the annular space of an oil or gas well or pipe bore. Packers, typically are used in high temperature, high pressure, drilling operations and are generally emersed in drilling muds, caustic chemicals, hydrocarbons and the like. Prolonged exposure of the packer in these extremely hostile environments may lead to packer deterioration and failure. Additionally, compression packers in the past have routinely failed as a result of the tremendous pressure and deformation which is exerted on the packer body, the cutting or tearing of the packer body by the reinforcing elements and the refusal of the packer to contract when the compressive forces have been removed. Compression packers are generally of a cylindrical shape and are longitudinally inserted into a well bore. When the compression packer is at rest, it is in a "free state," and is thus not experiencing compressive forces. When the compression packer is compressed it is referred to as the "compressed state," and the compression packer body changes from a generally cylindrical shape to a rounded shape and radiates outwardly from the center of the annular space to effectively seal the annular space. When the compressive forces are removed from the compression packer, often the compression packer may have become stressed beyond its ability to return to its cylindrical shape. When a compression packer fails, it may cease to provide an effective seal in the annular space or it may refuse to return to its generally cylindrical shape and may become lodged in the annular space. Additionally, compression packers can become damaged as a result of being cut or gouged by the reinforcing members during the compressed state.
Additional problems with conventional compression packers include separation of the packer components, poorly designed reinforcing elements, and the failure of the packer to effectively seal the annular space. Therefore, a need exists for a bulge control compression packer apparatus for efficiently and effectively sealing a pipe bore in an oil and gas drilling well, wherein the bulge control member avoids cutting and gouging of the elastomeric seal body during the compressed state and remains generally free of slack, flat and unfolded at all times. Although the need for such a device has been long felt, the prior art heretofore has not provided such a device which overcomes all of the aforementioned drawbacks.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Features and advantages of the invention may be realized by means of the combinations and steps particularly pointed out in the appended claims.